Generally, a disc brake apparatus of such a type includes a disc rotor which can rotate forward and in reverse unitarily with a wheel; a support member (e.g., a mounting or a stationary caliper) to be attached to a vehicle body; a pair of brake pads disposed in such a manner as to be able to grip the disc rotor therebetween and attached to the support member in such a manner as to be movable in the axial direction of the disc rotor and in the circumferential direction of the disc rotor; and pressing members (e.g., a piston attached to a caliper and a pressing arm provided on a movable caliper) for pressing the back plates of the brake pads toward the disc rotor. The disc brake apparatus further includes a plate spring which intervenes between the support member and an end portion of the back plate of each brake pad with respect to the circumferential direction of the disc rotor, the end portion being located on a rotor-rotation trailing side at the time of forward rotation of the disc rotor (at the time of rotation for forward movement of a vehicle), and which urges the brake pad toward a rotor-rotation leading side. In braking, the pressing member presses the brake pads toward the disc rotor, whereby the linings of the brake pads are slidably pressed against the braking surfaces of the disc rotor. By this procedure, the rotation of the disc rotor is braked. Such a disc brake apparatus is described in, for example, Patent Document 1 mentioned below.